


Bruised toes and bruised lips

by writerfromwonderland



Series: Bruised toes and bruised lips [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerfromwonderland/pseuds/writerfromwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is starting his new ballet play and has been working to achieve this for 6 months. Once hes done his training he starts the show and about half way there he see somebody in the crowd. Its not just somebody that looks cute but its a boy that looks cute. Now he struggle with his relationship and his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The doors are opening at Le Maison Des Arts, Nico has been working for this night for 6 months. When he first heard about this, he was a student at a dancing studio and was going to school for preforming arts. That’s here he met Isabella, his girlfriend of 7 months. She was critical in Nico’s decision to choose ballet as his main focus, and what pushed him to audition for “The life of Marco”, it was a play about a man struggle to find love in a war. Nico would be nowhere without Isabella, he would still be wonder what he should do with his life. Nico always said she was the love of his life.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
His coach for the dancing part of the play was Frank Zhang an up and coming ballet dancer. This man was not the typical ballerina, first of all he was male and he didn’t look dainty. This man looks like he could fight off an army, he was tall, long hair that was pulled back, muscles barely being contained in his short-sleeved shirt, and he was Asian. Frank was a hard-ass, he told everybody at the first audition that he wasn’t there to be nice or spare any feelings he was there to be honest and if that meant that he made people cry then so be it.  
When Nico came to the audition he wasn’t as strong as he is today. All this practice has been helpful in shaping Nico for his grand performance. He walked on stage and Frank didn’t tell him to begin, they didn’t give him a song to practice, you had to go there and do an improve dance. That was only the first stage of many to actually get part. Nico’s song that he had to dance to was a fast tempo one so he was dancing around the stage; he kept going as long as the song was going. The songs end was near he slowed it down but it still was with the music, and then at the end he ran and jumped landing on the ground and acting like he fell. He ‘crumpled’ into a mass of body and the songs lasting notes stayed in the air.  
Many people were cut from the first one part of the audition. The second part was going to a track to run. It wasn’t just a simple wasn’t running, they all had to run for 4 miles to test our endurance. Nobody had to have to get a certain time, we just had to finish. Frank said, “This is to see if you can fast and make it in time this is to see how willing you are to stick with it, anybody goes less than a jog you are out, and if you think you can get away with it then I’d like to just see you try.”  
Nico was terrified of Frank, every time he opened his mouth Nico thought he was gonna yell at him. Nico thought a lot of people would go fast at the beginning and he was right, many people took off sprinting and he knew that he was gonna go slow. He went the minimum speed because he wanted to make it. He was jogging and he saw that the people who sprinted at the beginning were now crashing. He saw how they wanted to keep going but it wasn’t possible for them.  
The final stage was with Nico, and 3 other people. Andrew, Vladimir, and Julio. The other three didn’t stand a chance against Nico; he was absolutely oozing with confidence.  
The night before he had a dream, he was dressed in all black and had giant black wings. He was dancing around a room that was full of red fabric. It was draping the walls and in the middle of the room was a huge red bed, with a crimson blanket. It was a young girl lying in bed propped up with lots of pillows of all shades of red. Nico danced around her, finally he grabbed her out the bed and danced with her. At the end she was wearing a grin that could never be faked, and he raised her up. A light shined down on her and then she got her big white wings.  
When Nico woke up he was smiling, he knew that life was gonna be good that day. He got the part and was held to even higher standards. During the six months he had 2 other understudies because this was such a vigorous training that he could get hurt very easily. The understudies could also hurt him they really wanted to.  
Through the 6 months Nico had damn near perfected his routine that he had to learn. Frank had him write exactly where he would be at each part of the play. After the 5 month things were easier but Frank made it to where he would have hard and easy days. But after the final month Nico a got a week off, and he spent it well, resting and catching up on everything he missed out on, socially.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
It was time for him to go out there and perform the body art that he worked so hard to get. He got out there for the first scene, Marco taking care of the elderly in his village and that’s when he heard the soldiers who were gathering up all the men and women in the village that could fight. Following that he goes to the soldiers and he see a beautiful strong girl wielding an axe, he falls in love instantly.  
As the scene plays out they get separated and the guy tries to be with her to show her his love. She doesn’t seem to care how much love he has to give she doesn’t want any of it. The play keeps going on and they actually go to war, Marco is getting shot at and he sees the girl, he smiled at her and then got shot. He blacked out and then the scene got all black, he was dancing around in his head. He was knocked unconscious. There is a point in the scene where he is attached to strings and he jumps close to the audience. When he does that, he is looking out at the audience and of all the people he sees is a man. This man looks to be the same age as Nico. He has dark long hair, tan hair, and beautiful green eyes. Yes, this is how close Nico was to the man, when he got back on stage he was still entranced by the boy that for a second he forgot his moves.  
Once he notices that he stopped he immediately starts again with a red tint on his face. He was embarrassed, all those months and he forgot one little part. He knew that people noticed, and now he was stoic when he was supposed to be sad in this scene. He couldn’t concentrate. He was screwed, royally.  
The play was getting close to the end and the love interest was now liking Marco, this time it was the girl who was dancing around the boy, so Nico was just looking at the audience and the girl. Nico could only notice the man from earlier, how he was sitting next to a girl that was holding his hand. Nico got jealous and didn’t even know why, he also looked for his girlfriend. He found her in the middle of the first row; she was looking at him with a smile he smiled back.  
The play was at the ending, and the girl and Marco were now dancing around a bedroom setting, they were holding each other close and they end it with a kiss, a deep beautiful kiss. The audience was now applauding the couple on stage, the curtain fell and then it rose again with all the people in the play now bow and accepting the applause. His 6 months’ worth if efforts finally paid off he had done wonderful, except for noticing that one boy, he still didn’t know why he had been caught up on him. He took a mental note on where he was sitting. So he could see who the tickets were too.


	2. Going home for sleep, food and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the performance Nico and Isa went home and celebrated

That night went home to his share apartment with Isabella.   
"You did so great, babe, i cant believe that you were able to do all that dancing. Like its truly amazing." Isabella finished looking at her boyfriend. Nico was scared that she would noticed that part when he was distracted and he was right.  
"Except for that one part where you lingered in the same spot for a little too long. I don't think the other people that are in the arts noticed it. What was it though?" Isabella finished her innocent question and Nico was scared now.  
"I was looking for you because i was nervous and i need some help, and just by looking at you it helped." Nico finished his lie, feeling slightly bad. He knew the reason that he stopped was because of that guy.   
" Aww that's so sweet Nico. I cant believe that after over 8 months we are still together." Isabella said smiling.  
"Yeah its amazing and to think that i wouldn't be doing this with out you, your the one who gave me an extra push. I love you." Nico said, but he didn't entirely fully believe what he said. He just needed to reassure himself.   
"No problem, I love you too." Isabella told Nico as she went in for a kiss. This didn't feel right to Nico he was confused on everything. He still kissed her.   
They continued to walk until the reached their place. Once they got inside they got into the routine they have been stuck for a while. Nico noticed this when the walked into the room, he wanted to change something so he did  
"Hey." Nico said, but this wasn't a normal hey. This hey was sexual, how could it be sexual, Nico was the master of seduction. He walked closer to her and he started to stop her from getting dressed, she had just showered. He went in for a kiss and she let him. They kissed and Nico brought her over to the bed.   
"wait, why, is something wrong." Isabella asked. Why would she ask that.  
"What do you mean." Nico was confused why she asked if something was wrong. Does she know? "Oh i'm sorry, are you OK with this. I didn't ask i just went for it. Do you want to tonight?" Nico felt bad he forgot to ask if she was OK with it.  
"yeah totally I'm fine with it I'm just wondering why you want to this randomly." Isabella asked because they usually don't it randomly the talk about it. They usually are both so busy that its done on a certain night.   
"Nothings wrong we just haven't done it in a while and I'm still on a high from the dance. So do you want to?" Nico was still just trying assure things for himself.  
"Yeah of course." Isabella was now full kissing Nico showing him that she wanted it and that she wanted to continue. Nico had her at the bed and she still had clothes on. Nico took off her shirt with his hands but then he took off her underwear with his teeth. Once he got the underwear off he started to please her.   
She was moaning now with Nico between her thighs. She couldn't believe that she could feel so good with just a simple motion and body part. She was having fun, and then Nico decided that he wanted to help out even more. he started sticking his fingers in. He started with one and she was wet already so it was easy for the rest to go in. He started stretching her out even more. He kept going.  
Once she was stretched out he wanted to go in.   
"Ready, baby?" Nico said through his moans, he was as turned on as she was. She couldn't even make any noises, she was so excited for it., let alone construct a full sentence.  
Nico grabbed a condom and lube. He put on the condom and some lube. He then went into her, she was lying on the bed and had her legs spread out, missionary. He went in easily and he kept going. He had his eyes closed and started doing the thing he needed to do to please her. He kept going and did so with ease. Isabella was yelling and moaning with Nico's dick inside her. She loved it, but to Nico it seemed dirty and he just used it for the pleasure.   
After about 5 minutes, Isabella and Nico were both orgasaming at the same time. Isabella screamed out in ecstasy and Nico yelled in pleasure. They both fell back and now they were both sweaty and looking at each other.   
"How was that for you?" Isabella said. She was smiling at Nico and was breathing hard.  
"That was fucking great." Nico said. He leaned over and kissed her. "What about for you, babe?" Nico was now looking at his lovely girlfriend and he thought about the boy, there was something wrong with him. He had this beautiful girl laying next to him and he was thinking of the same person. Nico got up and went to kitchen.   
He went to the sink and splashed some cold water on himself. He was stuck on this person that he never met before and was with his girlfriend. He couldn't believe what the fuck he was thinking. He thought about a guy. Before after and during when he was having sex. Something was wrong with him.   
They both went to sleep around 3 A.M. Isabella slept fine while Nico on the other hand slept even better. They both woke up around 3 P.M. the next day.  
But before that happened Nico had a better dream than he could ever imagine. He was still preforming on stage last night. When he started the flying part of the dance, and when he swung out the audience he flew and land that guy from last night was there to catch him. When he caught Nico the other people disappeared and it was just them. The guy put Nico on the ground and then he grabbed him and stared dancing. There was soft music in the background, the man was holding Nico close and he was putting his head on the mans chest. Nico felt safe, he couldn't feel anything else other than love. They are dancing and soon enough the random man has disappeared, Nico is now standing around in now empty room.   
Once Nico woke up now sad, he now wanted to see the man again. While he woke up his was making waffles for her dancer. He walked into the kitchen and saw All the beautiful things that Isa had made him, waffles, fruit, and eggs and bacon. He was in shock because she never made anything like this before, this was a surprise.  
"Hey babe, good morning." Isa said with a smile and then pulled out a chair for Nico.  
"Good morning? Whats all this about." Nico was confused but also very   
happy.  
"Oh, i just thought that you did so good last night that you need something to say good job." Isa was now dragging her finger along Nico's bare chest. " and you know.. for last night." She wink at him. He just dug into the wonderful food. Waffles were his favorite food and he was in love with fruit too. He loves all kind of fruit, his favorite fruit was tropical fruit. But he was in love with peaches.  
Isa didn't know this she just had strawberries, blueberries, and bananas on the table. This made Nico think, 'she doesn't even know what my favorite fruit is, she doesn't even know how much i love fruit. How does she love me if she doesn't know the simplest thing.   
"Whats your favorite fruit?" Nico asked Isa, blowing up something that didn't matter. He just wanted something stable that he could hold on to.  
"Umm... I think my favorite fruit is pears." isa finished saying it, she dragged it out though. Nico face didn't say anything, but Nico thought ' i fucking hate pears.'  
"Whats yours?" Isa asked. Nico didn't want to say the real thing, he felt like he was now living a lie.  
"i love cherries." Nico said, not even feeling a hint of remorse. He was now cold hearted about lying, he felt distant. He just ate the waffles smiling, through the indifference he felt about his girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to a club and Nico gets fucked up drunk.

The rest of the day went on and there wasn't much of it. They both laid around the house doing nothing. They didn't have any plans and Nico didn't have another performance until the following night. He had already almost completely given up hope on his relationship with Isa. He wanted something that would possibly bring back the spark that left on his side of relationship.   
"Hey i heard about a new club opening up in that old abandoned factory that's a two story. It's still kinda early to get ready for but we could go there, unless you wanna stay in?" Nico asked Isa in his final attempt to recover this sinking ship. Nico didn't even want to fully go but he was desperate.   
"Sure why not?" Isa said. "around what time do you want to be there by? Like do you wanna go late or early?" Nico felt as though she was complicating everything. She kept asking the most idiotic questions and it was making him mad. Once he realized this he was now kinda scared how was he supposed to love this person if he got mad from two questions.  
"I don't know, i kinda want to go bar hopping too." Nico said once he regained his cool. " Maybe you should invite some of your friends and ill invite some of mine so that its not just us two and also is you get lost there'll more people?"  
"OMG that sounds like fun, lemme text some and see if they are down" Isa got her phone out and texted people immediately.   
Something inside Nico was already done with Isa, he was becoming more angry faster, had to remind himself that he 'loved' Isa. He felt that everything was falling apart in his life, except for the performances, those were the only stable things in his life.  
"So I got Nicole, Betty and Andrea to come with us, what bout you?" Isa said. Nico was surprised at ow fat she got people to go with her, but he knew he could get people to come just as easy.  
"I haven't asked anybody yet, but I'm about to." Nico finished the sentence with a smile. He grabbed his phone and texted one of his closest friends, Jason. He was a film student, he was always either working on projects or partying. Nico just hopes that he caught him at the right time. He also called his half sister Hazel, she was working at a cafe close to the studio where he practiced for his plays.  
"Hey guys if you aren't busy me and Isa are gonna go bar hopping and then to a new club, bring lots of people to party with pls." Nico sent the text to both of them and he wanted more people so that he wouldn't have to hang out with Isa. They both responded fairly quick.  
Hazel: I'd be happy to go bro, and i'll make sure to bring party animals :P  
Nico was happy with that and he could hang out with her, now he waited on   
Jason. He had been friends with Jason for about 4 years now, he met him in high school and had a slight crush on him but he always pushed it out of his head.  
Jason had finally responded.   
Jason: Aw man no way, I've been wanting to party forever now. I'm in, and ill get hella people to come.  
This gave Nico such great hope. He knew that if it was hella people for Jason then it was unbelievable for Nico. He was ready to get the away from the house and get the hell away from Isa.   
"Hey i got 2 people 100% going and they said they were gonna get more people to go."Nico told Isa.  
"Oh my god, who is going." Isa asked  
"My sister and Jason, why?" Nico was curious why she asked.  
"Just wanna know haha. Are you ready to go?" Isa asked him and Nico nodded his head. They both got in the car and Nico was driving. He was looking forward to getting drunk and not having any worries.   
They were there and Nico texted both Jason and Hazel asking if they were there yet. Hazel was the first one saying that they were already there and they were getting drinks. Jason texted saying that he was just arriving. I got out of the car and started looking for him.   
Nico saw Jason walking on his way over but then he noticed that he stopped by a car and talked to somebody, they got out and kept walking. Jason went to other cars and kept getting people from cars. By the time he go to the entrance it had been 10 minutes.   
"Damn how many people did you get to come?" Nico asked while giving him a hug.  
"I got about 6 carfuls of people, they are all my party animals." Jason said. Nico's jaw dropped. How had he manged to get so many people in so little time? Jason was definitely a god send.  
Nico, Jason, and Isa were on there way to the entrance of the building, and now they saw the bouncer. Nico didn't think that he was gonna get carded but he still brought his I.D. When they got to the bouncer Nico passed but Jason and Isa didn't.  
"I.D. please" The bouncer said to Jason and Isa.  
"Aww what a compliment, do i really look that young?" Jason said messing with the bouncer. Jason was total flirt and flirted with everybody, mostly joking unless it was with a cute girl. Jason showed him the I.D. and was now waiting for Isa to get hers out but her face was starting to show panic.  
"Um I know its here, lemme just...Oh fuck. Nico I left my I.D. at home. Will you come with me to get it?" Isa asked Nico but his face already showed the answer to that question.   
"I really wanna check this place out and-" Nico was cut of from Isa's loud yelling  
"OH OK I SEE WHAT IS MORE IMPORTANT, HANGING OUT WITH JASON AND GETTING DRUNK. WELL HAVE FUN NOT SLEEPING IN YOUR OWN BED." Isa was yelling and when she was done she went to the car that they both took there and took off.  
"Well looks like you gotta have fun now seeing as you have no way home." Jason said, Nico was slightly irritated at both of them. It was Isa's own fault that she didn't have her I.D. and Jason was just joking around too much. Nico took a deep breath and headed inside to look for Hazel.  
Nico was about to text his sister and asked where she was but then he looked up and saw he right away. She was with a giant man, Nico walked over because he thought that the man was bothering her .When he got there he was in for a big surprise. When he got there he was in utter shock  
"Mr. Zhang what are you doing here?" Nico couldn't believe it, why was he dance coach with his sister?  
"Oh hey Nico whats up?" Frank was very calm and Nico had never seen him like this.   
"Oh hey Nico, you know Frank, but what you didn't know is that i'm dating him." Hazel said. She was always weird when breaking the ice but now Nico knew what was happening.  
"Oh you guys are- for how long?" Nico sounded so serious that he shocked himself. He was just being protective about his sister, shes all he has in the world.  
"Lord, Nico don't worry, he is treating me right and he is such a gentleman, and you know i wouldn't lie to you." Hazel said. Nico knows that if he were to try and actually talk about that stuff right now she would get mad. She would talk about it when they had privacy, but not in the open.  
Nico decide to grab a drink, he faced the bar and got a shot of tequila. He kept conversation with Hazel and Frank but they were doing there own thing. After he had a couple drink he decided to find Jason and hang out with him.   
Nico headed out to the dance floor, which was just designates area for dancing on concrete. The music was just random beats and it was repetitive. Nico didn't care he just wanted to really wanted get his mind off being confused. Nico forgot that he was going to be looking for Jason until he came and started talking to him.  
"Hey Neeks, what have you been doing?"Jason asked him. By this time Nico started slurring his words and was droopy eyed.  
"No way , I've been looking for you for like an hour and now you came to me, its fate." Nico barely finished the sentence. He had absolutely no worry about anything which is what he wanted.  
"Nico, have you taken any drugs or is it just alcohol?" Jason asked him.   
"I haven't even had one sip of alcohol or taken any pills." Nico told Jason with a cocky grin on his face. Nico was shaky by just standing in one place.  
"Come on buddy, lets go back to my place and have another party there. You are too drunk to be in public, and its barely 10, what a shame." Jason grabbed Nico and started to drag him away. Nico stopped him when they were close to the exit and asked Jason about someone.  
"OOOOHHHH who is that fine piece of ass?" Nico said very loudly and pointed to somebody in a button up baby blue long sleeved, but rolled up. They were also wearing black, just above the knee, cut-offs. He looked like he just came from a beach.  
"NEEKS, you gotta be quite. But wait are you talking about Percy?" Jason asked, this came as a shot to him.  
"Who is Perce?" Nico couldn't even finished the name.  
"He is the guy in the blue and black." Jason said. He was still trying to drag him out of the club. Nico was fighting him and telling him to invite him and that was the only way that he will go. Finally Jason agreed.  
" Hey, Percy" The club music was drowning him out, so he had to go over to him. He didn't want to go with Nico but he had no other choice. "Hey Percy wanna go to my place we are having a kind of after party, mostly because this piece of a chicken nugget is too fucked up and I wanna keep an eye on him."  
"Sure no problem, can i get a ride tho, I drive her with Annabeth." Percy asked Jason but then Nico answered.   
"Hell yeah cutie." Nico then grabbed Percy ass, and Percy's face turned all sorts of shades of red.   
"Down Nico" Jason said and smacked Nico on the head. They all loaded into Jason's car and went to Jason's house. He got Percy to text people so they would show up there. Not too many people though.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason, Nico, and Percy go back to Jason's house for an after party bc Nico was too drunk to function in public. Things happen, yeah its some good shit, you should read it.

They were all in the car and Nico was stuck in the back of the car. Jason and Percy were in the front. Nico couldn't keep himself from saying things, he was very flirty with Percy, and a little with Jason.

"Oh hot damn , where have you been all my life?" Nico said grabbing Percy's shoulder. " And you why haven't I've been messing around with you." Nico said again facing Jason. He was just laughing and going along with it, just because that's how Jason is.

"Babe, you've never even asked me, Shame I'm in a relationship because i prolly would've tried." Jason said this and it didn't only surprise Nico is also Surprised Percy. Percy now opening his mouth to say something, but Nico say this as an invitation to stick his fingers in. Percy was now freaking out and Jason was dying. He couldn't stop laughing about how invasive Nico was when he was drunk, Jason only hoped that Percy would forgive Nico for this.

"Oh my god, Nico, get your fingers out of my mouth, or I swear to all the gods that have ever been, I will bite off your fingers off." Percy said. Percy was now looking at Nico and pointing to his face.

"OOOOHHHH those are some fighting words." Nico said, he then started to ruffle Percy's hair. This didn't bother Percy as much as the fingers but it still did. "What the hell dude, do you just like messing with me or something?"

"Nah, i just like you." Nico said and was still playing with his hair.

"What did you say?" Percy was in shock and was very weirded out. He had a girlfriend and he had barely met this guy.

"I said I just like you." Nico repeated once again. Nico wasn't even sure of what he was saying anymore. All Nico knew is that he was lusting after Percy.

"Nico, i think you need to keep that yapper shut because you, sir, have a girlfriend, and i don't think that she would appreciate you saying you like somebody. Especially a guy." Jason just wanted to calm Nico down because he saw the discomfort in Percy's body language. "You know shes already mad right now, imagine how mad she would be when i tell her this."

"YOU KNOW WHAT, MATE, PULL THIS CAR OVER AND I WILL FIGHT YOU. JUST FUCKING TEST ME." Nico was screaming and still holding on to Percy, but now he was holing on to his arm. Nico was just kind grabbing on to him for some reason, kind of like a kid who is trying to act tough but is holding on to a teddy bear.

"There have been times where have wrestled and body boxed and I think I won most of those so I wouldn't be so fast to fight me." Jason said trying to hold back some laughter. Jason thought that Nico was fucking hilarious when he was drunk. Nico stayed quite. "That's what i thought Neeks."

On the radio Trap queen came on. Nico starting singing it and once the 'hey whats up hello" Nico kept going but he wasn't sticking with it.

"Seen you pretty ass at my play, i just wanna chill-" Nico was cut off when Percy interrupted him.

"Wait what did you just say?" Percy was very surprised."Why did you say that, wait you are a performer."

"Yeah, I'm a ballerina but not an erotic dancer, I mean maybe for you baby." Nico was still hitting in Percy hard.

"That's what I meant, I think that I saw one of our shows. That's why you seem so familiar." Percy finished and now he was looking at him straight in the eyes. They were some what close because Nico was still leaning in towards him trying to get close. Their faces were very close.

"I know, I've been so confused on my sexuality ever since, just from seeing you in the crowd. I had to fuck my girlfriend so that I felt straight." Nico said. he was laughing.

"For fucks sake Neeks, can you shut up,like do you have any filter." Jason said trying to help Nico because all this shit was going to come and get him later.

"Wait jut let him keep blabbing for a bit, I kinda want to hear this." Percy said. he had a smile on his face, he was just using Nico as entertainment.

"Well you know i we are here and there are other people coming so, YOU can listen to him by yourself.' Jason said. "Hell I'll even give you my room to talk one on one." Jason wanted to party drama free, he didn't need them messing up his vibe.

They got out of the car, Jason and Percy were walking just fine but Nico was stumbling and he almost fell except for Percy caught him. Percy and Nico's faces were very close together and Percy started blushing right away. Percy stood him up and then he kept his arm around him to help him balance. Jason was in front of them to open the door. Jason opened the door and then he looked back and Percy still had Nico in an embrace. 

"Look at the two love birds, once you get in, my room is the last one on the right." Jason said. "I'm going to wait outside for the the other people" Jason left and then Percy and a very wobbly Nico continued to the room. Once they got to the room Percy took Nico and set him on the bed, he was sitting with him.

"So, you saw me at your play and I was stuck in your mind?" Percy asked.

"Yesh, and n-now I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU" Nico screamed the last part. This startled Percy.

"Oh my god, Nico, please." Percy put his finger to his own lips. "Inside voice, okay?" Nico nodded his head and then he laid on the bed and he closed eyes. Percy was looking at this guy he had barely met no less than an hour ago. After about 8 minutes, Percy heard a sound from Nico. This scared Percy, he went over to see what was wrong with him. Nico was laid on his back and vomit was coming out of his mouth and he was choking on it. Percy not knowing what to do, started freaking out but he just used his common sense and flipped him over.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD" Percy said over and over again. He was freaking out, he got Nico flipped but he kept puking. Percy want to keep Jason's room somewhat puke free so he ran to the bathroom and got a towel. Nico had finally stopped puking. Percy thought that he should wake him up but he didn't know what to do. He couldn't think. Jason was probably too busy with the guest in his house. he decided to go with his gut.

"Nico, wake up, Hey. Wake up." Percy's attempt weren't very strong but he was very cautious about waking him. Percy wasn't getting anywhere by talking. He need to take a bigger action. 

"HEY WAKE UP, PUKE BOY, WAKE UP." Percy started to tap on him, nothing was working. Percy was worried about Nico, he couldn't just leave him like this with nobody making sure he doesn't choke on his puke. He could always just make sure he stays on his side so if he pukes it'll fall out of his mouth, but how would he do that? Would he have to stay up all night to make sure of that? Percy put some thought into this.

'I don't have anything to do tomorrow so I could probably do it and go to sleep in the morning, just make sure he can make it through the night'

'I think I can do that. Yeah lets do that.' 

Percy was now Nico's guardian angle for the night. Percy didn't know what to do and he was bored. Being bored means getting sleepy, and if he got sleepy then he wouldn't be able to help Nico if he started choking. Percy couldn't think about what he was going to do for the night, how was he going to keep entertained. He took out his phone to check the percentage, he was at 37%. That would do for about 45 minutes. 

Percy didn't have any head phones to listen to music with because he thought he was going to be at a club not babysitting somebody who had a crush on him. He was thinking of the events that transpired. He had went to a club to have fun and was invited by Jason Grace, which he had met in his last year of high school. 

Jason was in Percy's last period class, culinary, they were both in the class because they thought cooking would come in handy and they thought it was an easy class. For the most part it was easy but the teacher made it harder but she was great. She was an actual trained chef that was also the person that made the lunches. She was a great person and both Percy and Jason became her favorite people. On the first day that they cooked they were allowed to partner up and everybody in the class had been in there before so they had friends that they normally did projects with. Percy and Jason were the last ones so they partnered up. That'g how they became friends.

Nico started to move and he laid on his back again. Percy saw him and let him lay there for a little so he wouldn't wake up. After he let a little time go by, Percy got up to move him. He had to grab underneath him and flip him but he wanted to make sure that he would accidentally make him fall off the bed. During this Nico grabbed Percy and forced him on the bed then continued to grab Percy's arm to wrap around himself. This took Percy by surprise but he didn't want to wake Nico so he stayed like that. This position brought Percy into a safe sort of mind, he felt like his spirit was dancing and flying at the same time. Percy snuggled closer to Nico, and Percy put his head in nook of Nico's neck. 

Percy accidentally fell asleep while he was guarding Nico, but it seems this was what Nico wanted more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres this, sorry i havent posted in awhile

The sunlight breaks through the window, this only affected Percy, seeing as Nico was hungover. He grabbed blankets to cover his face when it started to get brighter. Percy got up very slowly, to not wake up Nico, so he could close the blinds because he still wanted to sleep. He closed them and then went back to the bed. Once he got there he didn't feel right not wrapping himself around Nico. Slowly Percy fell back asleep.

Percy started to dream. In his dream Percy was sitting in the audience and it was only him. Nico was doing his dance on stage. It was the part where Nico "flies" into the audience. This time it was just Nico, with a spotlight on him, there were no wires. Nico flew off the stage and landed with Percy. 

"Do you care to dance?" Nico said. His voice sounding like music that can only be played from the muses.

Nico out himself in the "man" position. They started to dance and then suddenly Percy couldn't feel his feet touching the ground. Percy started slipping slightly, but this didn't bother him one bit, he felt comfortable knowing that Nico was in control. Percy knew Nico wouldn't drop him. They continued up and up until Nico stopped and It was shining bright.There were clouds everywhere and Percy was able to walk on them as was Nico. They continued their dancing. The music that was never there had stopped. Nico pulled slightly and looked at Percy.

"This has been so good and i know the only thing that can make it better." Nico said, then he leaned in for a kiss. They both kissed and Percy felt as that he was feeling everything good in life and all the hopeful things. Nico pulled back and looked at Percy, with eyes that were as precious on the moon. 

"I never want this to end" Percy said. "This is what I want, for the rest of my life."

Nico and Percy were now dancing again. This time they were dancing closer than before and everything around was much much brighter, the brightness continued to an over glowing light. Percy now awoke, with the blinds being open, and Jason bringing him a cup of coffee.

"What's up sleeping beauty. I bet you didn't get much sleep last night." Jason said. Jason thought that Nico and Percy had sex. " I hope you guys didn't get any juices on my bed." This made Percy start blushing.

"We didn't do anything. I was just helping out a another person in need. I was making sure that he wouldn't puke and drown in it." Percy said. He felt slightly defensive.

"Well when i walked in here earlier and saw you cuddle bugs, it looked like a a morning after time of thing. One question though, if you didn't do the dang then why are you in your boxers?" Jason said. Seeing as Percy was sitting in Jason's bed with out any covering on him other than his underwear. Percy quickly grabbed the blanket and covered himself.

" I have already seen it so does it really matter" Jason said. Handing him the coffee that he brought in for him. "Anyways, remember I swing whichever way I want, but I'm taken. Although I don't usually stay faithful or together with someone for very long." Jason gave Percy a wink and a lingering eye. "I'll be in the kitchen if interested." 

Jason left the room and left Percy to his thoughts.

'Should I do it?, i have no reason not too.'

'what about Anabeth? What she don't know won't hurt her. He did look sort of cute in that robe. I wonder what kind of stuff Jason is in too.'

Percy was still in thought, about all the stuff that was possible to do. Percy got a familiar feeling down below. Percy was now aroused. He thought that since he was aroused then he might as well go ahead see what Jason wanted to try. Percy got up from the bed and left the room and went to the kitchen. Percy's penis him to the kitchen place for some pleasure from his pal. Jason was reading the newspaper , and sipping his coffee when he noticed Percy.

"I'm guessing that by the lack of your other clothes, You decided to come and hang out?" Jason said. He set down both the coffee and newspaper, then he untied his robe. He let it drop and then he looked at the shocked Percy.

"Your turn." Jason said. Percy thought about if he was actually going to do it. Percy got a thought from the last night. "What about what you said last night, you dating somebody?"

"I just didn't want Nico over me that night. I'll probably do stuff with him later but right now all I want is you." Jason said. Not only was Percy in shock about this but he was still naked and the words that were coming out of his mouth. Percy was just sitting there with his mouth open in awe. 

"Are just going to stand there with your mouth open or do you want it to be filled with something." Jason said. He winked after he said that. Percy wasn't sure of his feelings but his penis sure was. Percy tried to cover up but he didn't really have anything to cover up with.

"I can see that you like my body." Jason took some steps forward until he was touching Percy's bulge. "and I like your body" Jason went in for a kiss but Percy freaked out and headed towards the door.

"I'm sorry I have to go home, Annabeth is probably waiting for me." Percy said. He rushed out of the house fast, leaving Jason there naked. 

Percy was out on the street still sporting a semi boner. He didn't know if he wanted to go home because he would feel guilty. He knew that he shouldn't feel guilty, he didn't really do anything regrettable. He was cuddling with another guy. He wanted to do that, nobody forced him to do that. 

Percy was now close to his home. He didn't want to go though. He just wanted to escape people. That wouldn't be easy there are people everywhere. He decided to give up in his search of isolation and just go home. Better to face things head on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walk of shame, Breakfast at Rosa's, and the wrath of Annabeth

Percy was now close to his home. He didn't want to go though. He just wanted to escape from everybody else. He took a turn that he never had before, he now found himself in unfamiliar territory. He saw a small door with a sign on the top that said “Rosa’s; bar and grill". What better place to escape people than a little hole on the wall restaurant? Percy went into the small opening

 

Upon his entrance, he was greeted with cheerful Mexican music and a waiter rushing around the place.

 

"Pick a spot where there isn't another person." The waiter said with a slight accent.

 

"Okay, thanks" Percy said but he knew the waiter was too busy to listen to him. He found a booth by the back to continue his self-isolation. "Man this place has a really nice atmosphere" he thought to himself.

 

The waiter was coming to him with a menu.

 

"Hey I'm Leo; I'll be your waiter today. Can i get you anything to drink, mijo?" Alejandro asked. Percy was staring at Leo too long and he didn't even answer his question. "Aye, I know I look smokin with my nice and toasty brown skin but i got other costumers, how about I start you out with a tequila sunrise, on me, you're looking kinda rough.”

 

Percy was still processing things from the night before and it didn't help that a very attractive boy was his waiter. Leo was doing his job very well and came back with his sunrise.

 

"Okay, here you go. Do ya need some more time to decide what you want?" Leo asked and it was quickly followed by "Other than be of course." This made Percy go instantly red.

 

"Ye-yeah, um, I'll just get the eggs and rice, please and a black coffee." Percy said

 

"Alright, I''ll get that for you right away." Leo said and left to take the order to the chef. Percy's mind began to wander; it has been doing a lot of that lately. Then he thought about his girlfriend. Annabeth is probably worried sick, 'i should text her that I'm just having breakfast' he thought but that would mean she would join him. The normal Percy would love to spend time with his girlfriend but Nico has wormed his way into Percy's mind. His name on repeat in Percy's mind; nico, nico, Nico, Nico, NIco, NIco, NICo, NICo, NICO, NICO. His thoughts were interrupted but the plate of food brought Leo.

 

"Your arroz con huevos y tu cafe. Enjoy!" Leo said and he went back to his busy job, Percy noticed that on the napkin something was written on it.

 

"Call me ;) 562-9886"

 

Percy was taken back by this. He already has one admirer and now he has another that the had just met. He was becoming a gay magnet.

 

 

 

After his lonely breakfast he went back to his house with a very angry Annabeth waiting. Like the Mexican restaurant he was greet with a very strong atmosphere but this one was negative. He knew that Annabeth was going to explode, then she was going to calm down apologize and say she was worried.

 

"WHERE IN GOD'S GREAT BIG ASSHOLE HAVE YOU BEEN, NO TEXT, NO CALL, NOTHING I THOUGHT THAT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU. WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO THINK YOU GONE ALL NIGHT?" She had stopped and realized that she was just happy I was home.

 

"I'm sorry, it was crazy." Percy said, this made her go soft and she felt bad

 

"Nah, I’m sorry. I always blow up, you are an adult and you can handle yourself, i just get worried, ya know?" She said coming close to me for a hug

 

"Yeah I do, sorry." Percy said. He took her under his arms, before the night with Nico every time he held her it felt like he had found his heaven and he was never gonna let go. Now it feels like any other person. He felt empty, he hated this feeling. They went to the kitchen and she offered to make his favorite breakfast.

 

"No thanks i already ate," He said but he was curious if he knew what his favorite breakfast was, "but what would you have made me?"

 

"You know your favorite, orange juice, vanilla yogurt, eggs, and bacon." she said. Percy kept his smile, she got most of it right but he didn't vanilla yogurt but he fucking hated bacon. She loved bacon. Percy's yogurt flavor of choice was peach, he loved peaches.

 

"HHmm that sounds great honey, I'm sad I missed it, babe." Percy usually feels dirty when he lies, but he felt nothing this time. He wondered why.

 

The day had passed and he was still with Annabeth at the end of it but he was bored out of his mind. He found himself feeling like an actor in a play, he was playing a character. This was new to him, but he was still pulling it off, or so he thought.

 

“Hey, babe?” Annabeth asked Percy

 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Percy said

 

“Are you okay? You seem kinda distant.” Annabeth said, she was looking up at Percy from her position on his chest.

 

“I’m fine, still tired from last night,” Percy said. He was deciding if he was going to tell her what happened last night or even a made up version. “It’s just that I was taking care of somebody last night. They got really drunk and nobody was looking out for them, I didn’t want them to choke on their puke, ya know?” He finished hoping that his truth was enough for him not to reveal anything else from the night prior.

 

“Aww babe you are such a good person, I’m so lucky to have you.’’ Annabeth said. Just like that the conversation was over and they were back to doing what they were doing before.

 

                All of this wasn’t sitting well with Percy, he was a good person at heart and he knew what he was doing was wrong. Nico was overcrowding his mind leaving no room for reason or good judgement. He needed to him again.

‘I could ask Jason’

‘He might try to fuck me again though’

‘What if I want to fuck him?’

Percy’s thoughts were making him space out. It’s a good thing that they were just watching a movie. Annabeth had fallen asleep; the movies have taken them into the late afternoon. Percy slipped out from under Annabeth, his insatiable curiosity was taking him to Jason’s for an answer to his most burning question.

 

 

‘Where is Nico?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i havent posted in a while, life happened. Ill try to write every chance i get, i promise. Leave an questions in the comments or anything really.

**Author's Note:**

> Ill probably post again next week.


End file.
